


To My Sunshine

by An_odyssey_to_write



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M, eddie is only alluded to but hes the husband, its like a poetry paper tbh, this is a weird format but i really like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_odyssey_to_write/pseuds/An_odyssey_to_write
Summary: His face is true beautyHis eyes filled with passionA lovely sight on one so gorgeousOne day i hope to be the oneThe one you look at with love





	To My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried my hand at writing poetry and I think it went well? Oh well, I hope you enjoy!!

To my Sunshine is what is inscribe inside famous poet Benjamin Hanscom's most popular poetry book  _ For my Love _ . As the title suggests all the poems within the book are written for someone special. For a man Benjamin “Ben” Hanscom loves. Many people know Mr. Hanscom is in fact married, and to a man at that. He was always open about being bisexual; but what many do not know is the name of his husband, his muse, the man that if you would look at the time stamps in his book he had been loving since he was 16. Not many people know who this man is. His name is a mystery but what we do know is that his initials are EK or EH.

The poems within  _ For my Love  _ are dated by month and year. 

 

The oldest is from 1991 and reads 

 

_ His face is true beauty _

_ His eyes filled with passion _

_ A lovely sight on one so gorgeous _

_ One day i hope to be the one  _

_ The one you look at with love _

 

To many this poem of love is sweet and the beginning of Mr. Hanscom’s many love poems about his muse. 

 

A popular one written in August of 1994 reads,

 

_ Your thighs thick and trembling _

_ Hands that shake as they reach out _

_ I caress your sweaty face _

_ The only sounds are of my grunts _

_ A deep feeling of love falls over us _

_ I feel invincible holding you like this _

 

This poem shows a different side to the mildmannerd part time poet and brings a sexual light to these poems because he is in fact happily married to his muse. This poem is without a doubt about sex but Mr. Hanscom’s beautiful use of language lets us look over the clear implications within this poem and focus on the thoughts he feels. He feels invincible holding his loved one. He can face the world knowing he has someone to love and hold.

 

The third and fan favourite is a poem he wrote for his wedding. To make his husband anonymous he changed his name to his initials. 

 

_ Your name was once something else _

_ Today that changes along with our lives _

_ I wish that today doesn't change much _

_ But instead of EK you will be forever known as EH _

_ We are each others unconditionally _

_ Dressed in all black and white _

_ I look at you and see my future  _

_ At 35 there is no other place for me  _

_ You were and are my future. _

 

That poem is the last in Mr. Hanscom’s very popular book of poetry. There is a clear reason why that out of the 50 or so poems why one about his marriage- to a man in fact would be so important. 

Mr. Hanscom’s writing has been very influential to fellow lgbt+ poets and people in general. He is unforgiving in his love for his husband. His poetry is shown to be influential in music, books and other form of media such as tv shows and movies. His poetry will live on as a shining example of what true love is in written form. 

  
  



End file.
